


Confessions by a Campfire

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Camping, Contest Entry, First Dates, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forte and Meg are taking way too long to confess their feelings for one another. Kiel decides to help Forte speed things along.<br/>Written for a Rune Factory 4 alternate universe contest at the FandomFanficsGalore Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions by a Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Rune Factory 4 alternate universe contest at the FandomFanficsGalore Tumblr. I was awfully surprised I actually won something. We had to keep it between 400-1,000 words, and I just clocked in at 996. XD

Camping was the weirdest first date ever. And yet, there they were.

It all started when Forte had come home from her evening patrol to discover Kiel had returned early from his date with Frey. After initially gushing about the date, Kiel began blabbering about how wonderful love was, and told Forte she would understand someday. 

Forte had tried to object, saying she knew nothing of such matters, but then Kiel went in for the decisive blow.

“I bet you’re already in love,” he had told her. “It’s Meg, isn’t it?”

“WHAT?!” Forte felt her cheeks burning as her jaw dropped. She had never been so embarrassed or astonished in her life.

“You know, I think she likes you too.” 

Forte’s embarrassment turned to curiosity. “R…really?” 

“I’ve seen the way she is when you two are together, and heard how she talks about you when you’re not.”

“…Oh.” Another white-hot feeling coursed through Forte’s veins. It was unknown, yet not unpleasant.

“So why don’t you ask her on a date?”

“A date?! Well, how do I do that?” After all, they had been friends for so long. Just jumping the gun like that could lead to dire consequences if not handled carefully.

“Remember you said you wanted to go camping? She said she always wanted to try it, too. Why don’t you ask her to go with you?”

Somehow, Forte was able to contain her anger at Kiel having blabbed about her business all over town yet again to work up the courage to ask Meg to go camping with her. To both Forte’s delight and surprise, Meg had agreed to come along almost instantly.

Now they were both seated in front of the campfire by their tent, roasting marshmallows, as a seemingly infinite sea of stars spread stretched across the sky above them. 

“This is nice,” Meg said suddenly as she removed her stick from the fire. Meg always had a cheerful personality, but she seemed happier than usual now…contented, even.

“Yes, I agree.” Forte grimaced as yet another marshmallow melted into the fire and abandoned her efforts. “You seem happy.”

“Of course,” Meg replied with a smile and cock of her head. “I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

“Uh…” Forte froze as the unfamiliar sensation coursed through her again; then decided that the opportunity to confess had just presented itself. “I am, too. But I’m happiest when we’re alone.”

“Really?” Meg’s eyes grew wide and questioning. “Forte, so am I.” 

“How do I put this…” Every one of Forte’s nerves burned as her heart beat faster. “I’m very fond of you, Meg.”

Meg smiled beatifically, as if she understood. “Forte…”

“I love listening to you sing and play your lute and the piano at the restaurant. I love spending time with you and the others and all of the fun things we do together. I love going on shopping trips with you. I don’t even mind rescuing you from the observatory when you get yourself stuck up there.” Forte chuckled at that last thought, and couldn’t help but smirk when Meg looked slightly embarrassed. “But most of all, I love you, Meg.”

“Forte…” Meg was serious now, cheeks slightly pink. “I’ve always dreamed of telling you, and here you are saying it first…”

“Meg…!” Forte reeled back slightly, staring Meg straight in the eyes. Had Kiel been right after all?

“You’re always so calm and collected, so sweet even though you try to hide it…and you’re really cute and feminine, too.” Meg spoke again immediately after noticing Forte’s shock at the last word. “But all of that’s why I love you. I always have. You have no idea how happy it made me when you asked me on a date. I thought I’d have to work up the nerve to ask you myself.”

“Wha—” The fury from earlier began gushing back. “Did Kiel say something to you?!”

“No, I haven’t spoken to him in the past two days,” Meg replied with a laugh. “I figured it out on my own. You’re easy to read. But I like that about you.” Meg reached over and cradled one of Forte’s hands between both of hers. Forte initially jumped, but relaxed into the sensation. Yes…Kiel was right. This was true happiness.

“So, now that we have that settled…” Meg began. “Will you continue going out with me?”

“I would like nothing more,” Forte replied, beaming. “I, uh, look forward to courting you—”

“Oh, Forte,” Meg giggled. “You don’t have to be so formal with me.”

Forte laughed softly, then leaned closer to Meg before abruptly stopping herself. “I, um…” 

“Yes?” Meg was leaning in very close now, her breath tickling Forte’s cheek. She seemed to have the same thing in mind that Forte had.

“I would very much like to kiss you, but…how does one accomplish this?” She eyed Meg’s face carefully, mentally calculating how to turn her head to avoid bashing their noses together.

“You’re so adorable.” Meg tilted her head slightly to the left. “See how my head is? Do the same with yours but lean to the right.”

“A…all right.” Forte moved her head ever so slowly before squeezing both of Meg’s hands in her own. “Like this?”

“Yes, just like that. Now, I’m going to lean over. You lean over too, and then we just press our lips together. Okay?”

“Understood.” Forte titled her head to the right and watched Meg leaning towards her as she did the same. When their lips were inches apart, she puckered her own lips before pressing them against Meg’s.

It had seemed difficult at first, but now, kissing Meg was the easiest thing she had ever done. They clasped each other’s hands as they leaned in close, pressing their bodies and their lips together in a series of soft, dreamlike kisses.

They had the campfire, they had solitude, and they had the tapestry of stars above them. But now, the night was truly perfect.


End file.
